Cartwright's Stick Together
by megfurtado
Summary: Little Joe is accused of beating a man to death while he was drunk.  The Cartwright's plans to prove his innocence hits a snag when the judge and prosecution forces one of them to testify against him. please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Bonanza Cartwright's Stick Together

Ages: Amelia 16; Joe 22; Hoss 28; Adam 34

**Description: This is a story about how far the Cartwright's would go to stick together. **

** Little Joe is accused of beating a man to death while he was drunk. The Cartwright's plans to prove his innocence hits a snag when the judge and prosecution forces one of them to testify against him. **

_Chapter 1_

The Cartwright's had always been able to face challenges that had come their way but nothing had compare to the challenge in which they were about to face.

Late one Friday night was a normal night for Ben Cartwright who lived and worked on a ranch that he had built called the Ponderosa with his three sons Adam, Hoss and Joe and his daughter Amelia.

He was sitting in the family room on his red chair reading a book by the lamp; his oldest son Adam was sitting on a blue chair watching his middle son Hoss and his youngest daughter Amelia sitting at the table in the middle of the room playing checkers.

His youngest son Joe was in town that evening. The house was peacefully quiet with an occasional groan from Hoss who was getting beat by Amelia.

They heard a horse riding toward the house. Minutes later the door opens an intoxicated bruised Joe staggers in.

Ben and the boys immediately walk over to him. "Joe what happen to you boy?" asked Ben concerned.

"Nothing pa I'm alright?" said Joe stupidly. "Looks he had too much to drink and got in a fight in the saloon" assumed Amelia.

"You boys better get him upstairs clean him up and sober him" said Ben.

Adam and Hoss each grab hold of Joe and tried to walk him upstairs but Joe push them away. "I'm not a little kid anymore I can get upstairs by myself" lashed Joe.

Joe tries to walk on his own but loses his footing and grabs hold of the blue chair.

Amelia walks toward him. "C'mon I'll take you in the kitchen and clean those bruises and make you a cup of coffee" said Amelia she takes him by the arm and walks him to the kitchen.

She sits him at the table while she wets a dish cloth and tries to clean his bruises.

Joe winces in pain when she touched his bruises. Annoyed by the attention he was getting, Joe gets up angrily.

"Leave me alone will ya? I can take care of myself. I maybe drunk but I'm not helpless?" yelled Joe.

"I'm sorry but I need to clean you up" insisted Amelia she tries to reach up to clean Joe's face.

"Will you quit that?" yelled Joe without thinking about what he was doing he slaps Amelia across the face hard causing her to fall even harder onto the floor.

Hearing the commotion Ben, Hoss and Adam rush in to see Amelia on the floor with a frighten look on her face.

They could see her lower lip bleeding. Joe looks at his father and brothers then at Amelia realizing what he had done.

Shock and feeling guilty Joe walks over to Amelia. "Amelia I'm sorry I didn't mean it" he tries to help her up but she flinches and moves away clearly shaken up.

Adam walks past Joe without looking at him and helps her up.

"What happen?" demanded Ben.

On the verge of crying Amelia looks at Joe with hatred in her eyes. "**I**** hate you! ****You are the worst brother ever and I'm never going to forgive you**" bellowed Amelia as she starts to cry.

She runs out the back door out to the yard.

Joe watches her go feeling hurt and full of guilt. Ben walks over to him.

"What happen?" asked Ben harshly. Joe turns to him with a guilty look on his face. "I hit her Pa. I hit her" said Joe full of anguish.

Ben and the boys look at his in disbelief and shock.

Ben turns to Adam and Hoss. "Go check on Amelia" asked Ben. Adam and Hoss quickly walk out of the room not wanting to hear Ben scolding Joe.

Once they were alone Ben and Joe walk into the living room. "What the san blazes were you thinking? You know better to come home drunk" scolded Ben.

"I know Pa and I'm sorry" said Joe sincerely.

"Good! You should be sorry. Not only did you disrupt a peaceful evening by your drunken behavior but you **hit **your sister. I taught you boys to** never **hit women especially when one of the women is your sister. You know I do not allow for that kind of behavior and I certainly will not allow for you to treat your sister like that. I brought up my children to learn to respect each other and me" lectured Ben.

He stared at Joe and continues "After what I have seen tonight was utter disrespect for this family and I will not tolerate it. Not only are you banished from going to town to play late night poker games but if you do go to town you will come home when I tell you. Is that understood?"

Joe nods his head and says "Yes sir" obediently. He turns to face his father.

"I'm really sorry for my behavior and my actions. I promise I will never do anything like that again especially hitting Amelia. I still can't believe I did that" said Joe in disbelief.

"Neither can Amelia though I imagine that it's gonna take her a while for her to be able to forgive you" said Ben.

"I don't think she will; I know I sure wouldn't if it was me. You heard what she said Pa; she said that she'll never forgive me that she hates me. I might as well be the worst brother ever for what I did" said Joe full of guilt.

Ben places his hand on his son's shoulder comfortingly. "Give her time for the shock to wear off. She didn't mean the things she said she was just upset" said Ben comfortingly.

"I hope so" said Joe uncertainly. He would give anything to go back in time and prevented the events that happen but he knew he couldn't. He started to wish that he never had gotten mad or laying a hand on his beautiful baby sister who he loved more than life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For the next few days after the incident Amelia hadn't forgiven Joe instead they have became estranged from each other

Amelia wouldn't go near him or even talk to him. She was still upset about the incident but she was mostly afraid of being hurt by Joe again.

She had never seen her brother act like he did that night and it scared her especially when he had slapped her. None of her brothers had ever hit her (unless they tanned her for misbehaving) but other than that they have never hit her.

Joe on the other hand became more and more consumed with guilt especially with his estranged relationship with his sister.

He tried to talk to her to apologize to her but she wouldn't hear of it. Understanding that she needs more time Joe decides to respect her wishes and give her space even though it was killing him that she was afraid of him.

He wanted nothing more than to go back to the old relationship he had with his sister; back to the times where he was her hero and she trusted him. How they would spend countless time together whether it would be working or going fishing.

Since neither of them was talking to each other it was causing a rift between them which worried the family.

One afternoon Ben, Adam and Hoss were sitting at the table eating lunch while Joe was gone to move the herd of cattle from the lower pasture to the upper pasture and Amelia was washing the smoke house.

"What do you suppose we should do about Joe and Amelia, Pa?" asked Hoss. Ben shakes his head.

"I don't know all I know is that they never had a rift like this before. Usually when they get in a fight they right afterwards" observed Ben.

"Do you think they're gonna mend it?" asked Adam curiously. "I'm sure they will if they stop avoiding each other" said Ben.

"If you ask me them two are the most stubbornness people I know" stated Hoss.

"They are Cartwright's after all" added Adam.

Ben and his sons laugh and finish eating their lunch.

Since Ben had no idea on what to do about the situation, Adam and Hoss took it upon themselves to talk to their sister into forgiving Joe.

They walk out of the house across the yard to the smoke house where Amelia was finishing washing it.

"Hey little sister you're doing a mighty fine job ain't she Adam" said Hoss pleasantly.

Adam nods. Amelia looks at them suspiciously "I suppose you didn't come all the way from the house just to compliment my work"

"Smart girl our sister is" commented Adam.

"Stop flattering me and tell me what you want?" asked Amelia annoyed.

"We just want you to forgive Joe" said Hoss. "I can't" said Amelia.

"Why can't you?" asked Adam. "I just can't ok" said Amelia.

"Amelia, Joe didn't mean to hurt you" said Hoss. "It's tearing him up that his little sister is afraid of him" added Adam.

"I'm not afraid of Joe" declared Amelia. "Then why can't you forgive him?" asked Adam. "It's not that I can't forgive him it's just that I'm ashamed for what I said to him" said Amelia.

"Joe knows that you didn't mean it. The two of you are gonna need to clear the air" said Adam. "The sooner the better otherwise you are gonna be estranged from each other" said Hoss.

"You don't want that to happen and neither does Joe" said Adam. Amelia thinks for a moment and looks at her brothers. "I'll think about it" said Amelia.

The boys smile feeling accomplish and walks away to do their chores.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amelia had spent most of the morning riding around the ranch thinking about what her brothers had said and thinking about her fight with Joe. She was no longer angry with him but couldn't bring herself to face him still feeling ashamed about the things she had said.

Despite what she was feeling Amelia rides back home to fix things with Joe.

At the house Ben was reading over lumber contracts in his study when he heard the door shut. Amelia walks through the living room and over to her father's desk.

"Hi Pa have you seen Joe I need to talk to him" said Amelia. Ben looks up at his daughter. "He's up in his room he should be down soon" said Ben.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Hopsing, their Chinese cook, opens the door. In the doorway was Roy Coffee.

"Hello Sheriff would like some coffee?" asked Hopsing. Roy shakes his head. "No thanks Hopsing I'm not here for a social visit. Is Ben around?" asked Roy.

After hearing his name being mention Ben walks out of the study and over to the foyer to greet their visitor. "Hello Roy what can I do for you?" asked Ben as they shake hands.

"Well Ben I came here on official business. Is Little Joe around?" asked Roy.

"I'll go get him" said Ben he walks over to the stairwell as Amelia walks over to the sheriff. "Is Little Joe is trouble?" asked Amelia concerned. "I'm afraid so" said Roy.

"Joseph! Come down here" called Ben. Joe appears at the top of the stairs and saw his pa, sister and Roy.

He walks down and over to his pa and they walk over to Roy and Amelia.

"What's this all about?" asked Joe curiously. "I'm afraid you have to come to the jail with me" said Roy officially.

"What for sheriff?" asked Amelia calmly. "Apparently Little Joe had too much to drink got in a fight in the saloon and beaten Carl Simmons to death" said Roy.

Ben turns to Joe to hear his side of the story. "I didn't beat him to death. Yes he and I fought but I didn't kill him. When I left he was getting up from the floor" said Joe trying to keep his temper down.

"I'm sorry Joe but without any evidence to prove your story I have no choice but to arrest you" said Roy.

Amelia quickly looks at her father with pleading eyes begging him to do something. She didn't want to see her brother be taken away to jail for something she knew he didn't do.

Despite the fact that they haven't mended fences Amelia was determine to make sure Joe knew that she had forgiven him and that she loved him.

Ben turns to Roy. "Roy, we're gonna have dinner soon. I promise that after we eat I'll bring Joe to town" said Ben.

Roy thinks for a moment. "Alright Ben, I trust you just make sure it's not too late" advised Roy.

Ben nods his head appreciatively. "Thank you Roy" said Ben as he walks with Roy out the door.

Amelia walks over to Joe. "Joe" said Amelia with a shaky voice.

Joe turns his head to her surprise to hear her say his name. "I want you to know that I know you're not capable of beating a man to death" said Amelia nervously.

Joe smiles at her glad that she had forgiven him and believed in him. He was once again her hero.

Later that evening after they had dinner, just as Ben had promised the Cartwright's rode into town up to the sheriff's office. Roy looks at Amelia before taking Joe to the jail cell.

"Amelia the judge wanted me to tell you that he wants to see you right away" said Roy. "What fer?" question Hoss confused.

"No idea he just wanted me to tell her that he wanted to see her" said Roy.

"In that case I should go with you" said Ben. "I'll be fine by myself Pa besides you should stay here with Joe" said Amelia.

Joe looks at her "Don't worry about me little sister I'll be alright Pa should be with you" assured Joe.

"We'll be back later son. We know you're innocent" said Ben.

"Thanks Pa" said Joe gratefully. "Don't worry about me Joe I'll be fine" said Amelia.

"I hope so" said Joe. Ben, Adam, Hoss and Amelia walk out of the sheriff's office.

Everyone was wondering why the judge wanted to see Amelia.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Cartwright walks into Judge Longworth's office and was surprised to see Mr. Henson who was a tough prosecutor in the territory.

"Amelia thanks for meeting me. Nice to see you Ben, boys" acknowledged the Judge.

"I heard Little Joe got himself in some trouble" taunted Mr. Henson.

Ignoring him Amelia turns to the Judge.

"Why did you want to see me?" asked Amelia. "Since Little Joe is gonna be put on trial I am ordering you to testify against him" said the Judge firmly.

Amelia looks at her Pa and brothers then at the Judge. "No I refuse to take the stand and testify against my brother. I won't hurt his defense or hurt his chance of being proved innocent because that's what he is** INOCENT!**" said Amelia persistent.

"You can't force Amelia to testify it's a conflict of interest" pointed out Adam. "Besides there is no way a Cartwright would testify against another Cartwright" added Hoss.

"I don't care she is going to testify" said the Judge being very adamant. "Why does she have to testify?" asked Ben trying to keep calm.

"Because while your son was drunk he became violent and hit Amelia making her an eye witness to Joe's aggressiveness" the Judge stated.

"Without her testimony we don't have a strong case against Joe" said Mr. Henson.

"First of all it was an accident and Joe would never in a million years intentionally hurt me. Second, even if I do testify against Joe you still won't have a strong case because Joe is innocent" informed Amelia.

"Actually it would because if the jury is convince that Joe would hurt his sister then he could hurt anybody" said the Judge.

"I'm not testifying you can't force me. There is no law that says you can force someone to testify against their will" declared Amelia.

The Judge and the prosecutor eyed each other and exchange a smug smile. The Judge then turns to Amelia folding his hands on his desk.

"Let's put it this way Amelia you have two choices; either testify or go to jail" said the Judge.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THAT'S BLACKMAILED!" bellowed Ben angry pointing his finger toward the judge. Adam puts his hands on his father's shoulders to calm him down.

"I can and I will" threaten the Judge turning back to Amelia. "So what's it gonna be" he asked impatiently.

"You know what Judge you go right ahead throw me in jail. I would rather be locked up in a cell than to hurt my brother" said Amelia obstinately.

"Hold on I won't allow too have two of my children in jail. I'm sorry Amelia but you're gonna hafta testify" said Ben

"Good now that is all cleared there is one condition" said the Judge. "You won't have any contact with Joe until the trial is over".

The Cartwright's especially Amelia was astonished. "That ain't fair Judge Joe is my brother I have to be able to have contact with him" said Amelia. "Sorry Amelia I can't let that happen or it would be a conflict of interest" stated the Judge.

"CONFLICT OF INTEREST! What are you crazy! It's a conflict of interest for me to go near my brother but not to testify against him. That's sounds like a double standard to me Judge" exasperated Amelia.

Hoss grabs Amelia and the four of them storm out of the office.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After leaving the Judge's office Amelia rode home while Ben and the boys walk down the sidewalk to the Sheriff's office.

They walk in and up to Joe's jail cell. Joe sees them but was surprise that Amelia wasn't with them. "Where's Amelia?" asked Joe curiously.

"Well Amelia can't see you until the trial is over" said Ben. Joe narrows his eyes in confusion. "Why what happen? What did the Judge say?" question Joe.

"Well Mr. Henson was there. Judge Longworth ordered Amelia to testify against you. He told her that because you hit her makes her an eye witness of your aggressiveness when you were drunk" informed Adam.

"Why would Amelia testify against me? That doesn't make any sense" said Joe.

"Joe she didn't have a choice it was either testify or be thrown in jail. Amelia told the Judge that she would rather go to jail rather than testify against you but Pa he wouldn't hear of it" said Hoss.

Joe turns to Ben in disbelief. "I'm sorry Joe I can't have both you and Amelia in jail but don't you worry we'll do everything we can to make all this alright" said Ben.

"How's Amelia?" asked Joe concerned. "She's upset scared that you would be angry with her. She's mostly angry with the Judge in fact Hoss had to get her out of the office" said Ben.

"I never meant to hurt her" said Joe feeling guilty. "I know and so does Amelia. She did her best to defend you to Mr. Henson and Mr. Longworth. Your sister loves you very much" Ben.

"Can you tell her that I'm not angry with her and that I appreciate her wanting to be thrown in jail for me?" asked Joe. "Of course" said Ben.

"Pa do you think Amelia is gonna be strong enough to take the stand. I don't want her to worry about hurting me when she testifies. The last thing I would want is for her to feel guilty about having to testify. I would rather see her do that then to see her in jail" said Joe concerned.

"I wouldn't worry about our sister she's strong and you know how she is when the family is in trouble" said Adam. Joe nods knowing exactly how protective Amelia was when it came to him and the family.

"Can you tell her that I love her and that everything is gonna be alright?" asked Joe. "Sure we will little brother" said Hoss.

"We better get back to Amelia she's waiting for us at the ranch. Stay strong son" said Ben. "I will Pa" said Joe. After saying goodbye to Joe, Ben and the boys walk out the door and over to their horses, mounted on and ride out of town.

Chapter 6

At the house Amelia was sitting on the settee in the living room waiting anxiously for her father and brothers to come home from visiting Joe.

She prayed that Joe wasn't upset with her and started to think back to the fight they had had. She remembered the awful things she had said to him: _'You're the worst brother ever! I hate you! I'm never going to forgive you!'_

She started to feel the guilt coming back to her and she began to breakdown in tears and said softly "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry".

After a few moments she had calmed down and had fallen asleep and was woken up by the sound of the door opening. She sits up and turns to see Ben, Adam and Hoss walking through the door and immediately walks over to them as they were taking off their gun belts and hats.

"What happen?" asked Amelia anxiously. Ben takes her over to the settee and has her sit down with Hoss and Adam following. Adam walks over to his favorite blue chair and sits on it while Hoss sits down next to Amelia and Ben on his red chair.

"Joe understands the circumstances and isn't the slightest upset with you in fact he is quite worried about you" said Ben.

Adam decides to talk about something else. "Joe wanted you to know how appreciative he was of you wanting to go to jail for him" said Adam.

"He also wanted you to know that he loves you very much" replied Hoss.

Amelia smiles relieved that Joe wasn't upset with her. "I don't think I have the strength to sit on the stand and testify against Joe" she said discouraged.

She frowns causing her father to be concerned. "What's the matter darling?" he asked.

"I'm scared that the Judge is gonna fine Joe guilty and hang him because of my testimony. If Joe is found guilty I would never be able to forgive myself and he would hate me and so would all of you "said Amelia bursting into tears.

With that said Amelia runs up the stairs. Adam and Hoss look at each other then glance over to Ben.

"What do you think is gonna happen during the trial?" asked Adam curiously. "I don't know anything could happen all I know is that this trail is having a serve impact on this family" said Ben.

He notices Hoss deep in thought and looks over at him. "What are you thinking about son?" asked Ben. "About the fight Amelia had with Joe. I think she's feeling guilty about that more than the trial" said Hoss.

"They never really clear the air since then" agreed Adam. Ben nods his head. "Well under the circumstances they can't resolve it right now but when this is all over I'm sure that they will" said Ben.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two days later everyone in town heard about the trial and gather around the front of the courthouse eagerly waiting to hear what the verdict was.

Most of the townsfolk who knew and liked Little Joe couldn't believe that he was guilty of the crime and were aghast when they heard that the prosecution's primary witness was Amelia Cartwright.

They all felt sorry for the Cartwright's especially for Joe and Amelia they even felt sorry for Ben.

Other townsfolk who didn't like the Cartwright's felt no sympathy for them what's so ever. They were eager to hear that Joe Cartwright would be hanged. Some of them were placing bets of the verdict others were placing bets to see if Ben Cartwright would pay off the Judge to give his son a lighter or no verdict.

Most of them weren't surprised when they heard that Amelia would be testifying they thought it was some kind of Cartwright trick to get the jury and the Judge to believe that Joe was innocent.

While there was commotion and chaos going on outside the courthouse, there was just as much chaos and commotion inside.

Mr. Henson had called Amelia on the stand and began to question her. "Miss Cartwright can you please tell the court what happen the night the defendant, your brother Joseph Cartwright came home drunk?" asked Mr. Henson.

"It was just any other night for the family; my Pa was reading a book while my brother Hoss and I were playing a game of checkers. The peaceful night was interrupted when Joe came through the door. He was clearly drunk and had bruises on his face. My brothers try to get him upstairs but he wouldn't go so I took it upon myself to take him into the kitchen and try to help get him clean up. Of course he was being difficult and stubborn and wanted me to leave him alone but when I didn't he slapped me across the face causing my lip to bleed" explained Amelia honestly. "But he didn't mean to it was an accident".

"Have you ever seen him drunk like that before?" question the prosecutor.

"No I haven't my brother is usually good about not drinking too heavily" said Amelia.

"How did you felt when you saw Joe drunk?" asked Mr. Henson.

"I was worry about him when I saw him coming home like that" said Amelia. "I see and how did you felt after he hit you?" asked Mr. Henson.

Amelia looks at the strong build heavy set prosecutor then turns to Joe who was watching her waiting to hear what her answer was. "I was… scared terrified I thought I was in some kind of bad dream that I wasn't waking up from" said Amelia.

Joe bows his head down letting it sink in. He felt even guiltier now knowing what his sister had felt. "Was Joe aware of what he was doing that night when he hit you?" asked Mr. Henson.

"Joe wasn't aware of it all until after he hit me" said Amelia.

"How did you react?" asked Mr. Henson. "After he hit me his whole personality changed. He was very remorseful. You could tell by the look in his eyes his heart broke when he realize that he hit me" said Amelia.

"Do you think that if your brother is capable of hitting you then he is capable of beating a man to death?" grilled Mr. Henson. Amelia looks at him calmly and confidently. "No I don't" said Amelia.

"Why is that?" asked the prosecutor. "Him hitting me and beating a man to death are two different things. Just because he hit me doesn't mean that he is capable of beating someone to death. My brother is not guilty!" declared Amelia.

With no more questions for Amelia, she leaves the stand and walks past Joe who gave her a small smile. She sits between Ben and Hoss who gave her encouraging smiles.

Chapter 8 

After the prosecution had question Amelia the Judge decided to call for a brief recess. Ben, Hoss and Adam walk over to Joe.

"How you doing son?" asked Ben. "I'm ok Pa how is Amelia holding up?" asked Joe. "She scared that her testimony did you more harm than good" said Adam.

The Judge walks in and sits down. He bangs is hammer on top of his desk. "Court is back in session. Your witness counselor" said the Judge turning to Mr. Henson.

"The prosecution calls Joseph Francis Cartwright to the stand" said Mr. Henson. Joe walks over to the stand and sits down.

"Why did you beat Carl Simmons to death?" asked Mr. Henson. "I never beat him to death. Yes we fought but when I was leaving the Saloon he was getting up on his feet" said Joe.

"Why did you and Carl fight?" asked Mr. Henson. "I caught him cheating during our poker game. I call him out on it and the next thing I knew we were fighting" said Joe.

"Why did you hit your sister?" asked Mr. Henson. "I didn't mean to hurt her it was an accident" said Joe.

"I have no more questions your honor" said Mr. Henson looking at the judge. The Judge turns to Joe's defense lawyer Mr. Crawford. "I have no questions your honor" said Mr. Crawford.

"Very well you may step down Mr. Cartwright. We will reconvene tomorrow morning at eight. Court is adjourned" said the Judge banging his mallet.

Everyone exits the courtroom. Ben and the boys walk Joe to the Sheriff's office with Roy. Roy locks Joe back up in his cell.

"That wasn't so bad for the first day Joe. It would get better" assured Ben. "I know Pa but I can't help worrying about Amelia. She seemed so fragile when she was on the stand" said Joe concerned.

"I wouldn't worry about Amelia, Joe. She'll be alright. She's a strong girl after all" reassured Hoss.

"I hate that I can't see her let her know that everything would be ok" said Joe frustrated. "She hates it too especially since she never gotten the chance to apologize to you" said Adam.

Joe looks at him confused. "Apologize to me about what?" asked Joe. "She feels guilty about the things she said to you" said Hoss. "No reason why she should be she was angry and hurt and if memory serves me right I think I had them coming" said Joe.

"She doesn't know that. She still feels like there have been some unresolved feelings between you two" said Ben. "I wish we could resolve them right now" said Joe.

"We'll do our best to assure her that you're not angry with her but that's all we can do. She needs to hear it from you" said Adam. "Well I can't tell her now but when this is all over I'll make sure that she and I clear the air" said Joe.

He turns to Ben. "Can you let her know that she did a fine job on the stand and that I love her" said Joe. "Sure" said Ben. They said goodbye to Joe and walks out of the office.


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Late that night Amelia was having a nightmare of Joe being found guilty because of her testimony and him blaming her. She dreamt that her Pa, Adam, and Hoss not wanting anything to do with her.

She wakes up with sweat on her forehead and breathing heavily. She knew that she had to see Joe but it wasn't possible so she decides to write him a letter instead.

She gets up and walks over to her dresser and gets dress. She sneaks downstairs and out of the house. She quietly hurries to the barn and saddles her horse Sapphire and rides out of the yard and into town up to the sheriff's office.

Knowing that the door was lock Amelia walks over in the alley where there was a bar window of Joe's cell. She gets a wooden crate up against the wall and stood on it. She peers through the window and saw Joe peacefully asleep in his cot.

She takes out the letter and drops it through the window and it falls on him. Before he woke up Amelia quickly gets down from the crate and hurries onto her horse then rides away.

Joe wakes up to find a peculiar folded paper on him. Curiously he sits up and reads it.

"_Dear Joe, _

_There are so many things I wanted to tell you but never gotten the chance to before you had gotten arrested. The main thing I wanted to tell you is that I love you and I miss you so much. The Ponderosa isn't the same without you. _

_I regret the way I treated you after you hit me. The truth is that I was afraid…not of you big brother. I was afraid that our relationship would change because of what happen that night. _

_Before that night happen we were really close. You know that I love you, Adam and Hoss the same but I never told you this before but I feel closer to you than I do Adam or Hoss. When I am with you I feel more at ease. I don't feel like I have to prove myself or feel like a grownup like I do when I am with Adam or have to feel like a little sister when I am with Hoss. _

_You make me feel proud to be a Cartwright and to be your sister. You don't judge me or criticize me. I guess we have this special bond maybe it's because we're both the youngest. I wish I can take back the things I said to you; that you were the worst brother and that I hated you. I hope you know that I never meant a word or meant to hurt you. _

_I regret waiting to tell you how sorry I am. I know you regret hurting me and I know how much it scared you not just because I'm your baby sister but because of the promise you made to my mother. You never broken that promise because I know you can never hurt me and you never have. _

_I'm sorry that I can't see you and that I have to testify. If I had it my way I would be in the cell next to you but you know Pa would never hear of it. You know that I told the judge that I would never hurt my brother. I wish there was something I can do to make this easier for you. _

_I'm really scared that the jury is fine you guilty because of my testimony. I know how much you wish you can hold me in your arms and tell me that everything is gonna be alright like you have always have since I was little and scared of thunderstorms. I'm not little anymore so I'm gonna do my best to be strong for you because you have always been strong for me. You are the best big brother a girl can have and I'm so glad that you're mine. I love you very much and I always will. _

_Your loving sister,_

_Amelia". _

Joe was surprise by what it said and was very touched. He had a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

The next day in the courtroom the prosecution was in the middle of trying to convince the jury that Joe was guilty. "In conclusion if Joseph Cartwright is capable of hurting his own flesh and blood then he is capable of anything including beating a man to death. Joseph Cartwright is guilty and should be hanged for murder" stated Mr. Henson he walks back to his desk and sits down.

Mr. Crawford gets up and walks over to the jury. "My client made a mistake that night when he had hit his only sister who he loves dearly. Now I ask you does it seem fair to find a man guilty when there is no strong evidence proving that he killed a man. So why should he be hanged for something that he clearly didn't do. Little Joe Cartwright should not be found guilty and hanged for a murder he didn't commit" declared Mr. Crawford he then walks back over to Joe and sits next to him.

Moments later the jury left the room and into the back room to deliberate. A few minutes later they return with their verdict and pass a piece of paper to the judge.

The Judge reads it and then looks at Joe and Mr. Crawford. "Would the defendant please rise?" ordered the Judge. Mr. Crawford and Joe stood up.

"The jury finds Joseph Cartwright not guilty" declared Judge Longworth. Everyone in the courtroom was shocked. Some were relieve others were not happy.

No one in the room was happier than Ben and the Cartwright's. They rush over to Joe except Amelia who watch was just happy to see her family celebrate.

Later that night Hopsing had prepared a special dinner to celebrate Joe's homecoming. After they had eaten the family gathers in the living room for a celebration toast.

"First of all I want to thank you all for believing me and for all your love and support" said Joe. He turns to Amelia. "I want to especially thank Amelia for sticking by me even though we hit a rocking patch the last couple of days. I am truly grateful to you little sister" said Joe proudly.

Amelia beams and says "Cartwright's Stick Together". They drink a toast to that and Joe walks over to his sister and hugs her.

Months later Amelia and Joe's relationship was stronger and closer than ever. Both realized that no matter what happens that they would always have each other's backs through thick and thin.

After all Amelia said it "Cartwright's Stick Together".

The End

Author's note: They never did find out who murder Carl Simmons some townsfolk still believed that Joe had done it but they could never prove it.

I hope you all enjoy my story please read and review. Thanks!


End file.
